Loose Ends
by Piper Emerald
Summary: I like the movie Oz The Great And Powerful, but I couldn't help but feel that they left a few loose ends. So now I'm going to do my best to point out and tie up those ends. (I own nothing.) Rantish oneshot. Card Fic, definition inside.


**I like the movie Oz The Great And Powerful, but I couldn't help but feel that they left a few loose ends. So now I'm going to do my best to point out and tie up those ends (and voice my opinion on some of the characters, both original and with the movies twists). This isn't my opinion on the original story, just how I would see the story through the new movie.**

**This is somewhat of a rant (well it actually was originally a rant that I decided to write down), and some people might find it offensive, I swear I don't mean any offense. So, if you love the movie and can't take someone nocking it, don't read this. Ok, you've been warned.**

**Note: When I say original, I'm referring to the movie, which I know is not the real original, but I find it easier to compare movie to movie than movie to book.**

* * *

Although the movie ends several years before this, I'm going to start with Dorothy and her dog Toto coming to The Land Of Oz. Like Oz (Oz as in the person), she was whisked away from Kansas by a tornado. She arrives in the middle of Munchkinland, and is soon greeted by a very joyful Glinda. By very joyful, I mean she's so joyful that some people find it creepy.

We soon find out that Dorothy's house had killed The Wicked Witch Of The East, or Evanora. Glinda and the Munchkins are overjoyed (more scary joy) that Dorothy has killed the witch who they say has been terrorizing Munchkinland. If Glinda feels any guilt for not dealing with the Evanora herself, who has been terrorizing the people that she once fought two wicked witches and an army of Winkie guards and fly moneys that look a lot like baboons, she doesn't show it.

After singing about how glad everyone is that Evanora is dead, the party is crashed by Evanora's green sister Theodora or The Wicked Witch Of The West. Theodora is enraged by the death of her sister, but Glinda draws her attention to the ruby slippers on dead Evanora's feet.

I'm assuming that the reason Theodora wants these shoes so much is because they belonged to her dead sister, so not only should they have sentimental meaning, but probably also have magic. Well, that's the only real reason that I can come up with for Evanora to wear shoes that doesn't match any of the outfits we've seen her in, and I can not picture her wearing a bright read dress. I highly doubt that Theodora has ever seen these shoes, considering they were never mentioned before, and I don't think that she has seen Evanora since they lost The Emerald City, which I am assuming was about ten years ago.

Anyway, the shoes that Glinda has just pointed out magically disappears from Evanora's feet and appears on Dorothy's, giving Theodora all the more reason to want Dorothy dead (thanks Glinda!).

When Theodora leaves Glinda tells Dorothy that the only way for her to get home is to ask The Wizard Of Oz for help. He lives in The Emerald City, and the only way to get there is to follow The Yellow Brick Road. Glinda doesn't mention that she knows The Wizard very well and could take Dorothy there via flying bubble. At this point I'm not really sure what's gotten into Glinda, who seemed like a picture of perfect goodness, and is now sending a young girl (10 at the youngest 15 at the oldest) on a long and dangerous journey to see a wizard that she knows has no real power, with a vengeful wicked witch out to get her.

On the way to The Emerald City, Dorothy encounters a talking Scarecrow. Maybe he was one of the Scarecrows used as decoys in the poppy field, and mysteriously (and randomly) learned how to talk. He decides to come with Dorothy, hoping that The Wizard can give him a brain. Well now at least Dorothy and her dog aren't alone in a place that she's never been before, even if her company is a brainless bag of straw (no offense, Fiyero! [I might make a few Wicked jokes here and there, sorry to those of you who don't know what I'm talking about]).

After a fight with apple throwing trees and a few well choreographed dance steps, Dorothy and The Scarecrow come across a man made of tin. The Tin Man joins them on their quest to The Emerald City, thinking that Oz will be able to give him a heart. Spoiler alert: he doesn't have magic, so he can't do any of that!

The trio (well, quartet if you count Toto) soon find themselves in the middle of a forest. In the forest they meet a lion, who spooks the group at first. Dorothy ends up punching him, when she fears that the safety of her dog is at sake, his reaction to the punch makes the friends realize that he's nothing but a coward. Ladies and gentlemen, you may recognize this lion, for it is believed that he was the very same lion who almost ate Finley about several years ago. Anyway, The Cowardly Lion joins the group, hoping that The Wizard will grant him some courage. Alright, so now our group, who would easily pass as residents of The Island Of Misfit Toys, is complete.

They continue to The Emerald City, stopping for a moment when they almost fall asleep in the poppy field, that everyone should remember. When they finally make to their destination, they run into some trouble with meeting The Wizard, which is soon resolved when Dorothy shows off Evanora's slippers. After a long and stressful journey, Dorothy is finally going to get to go home to her Auntie Em and Uncle What's-his-name, right? Wrong.

The Wizard tells Dorothy and the gang that he'll grant their wishes if they kill The Wicked Witch Of The West. This makes me think that Oz had learned nothing from his battle with Theodora and Evanora, considering the fact that he is now lying about the fact that he can not grant wishes and sending a little girl to fight a very powerful witch. I'm not sure if he's hoping that they'll kill her for him or that she'll kill them and he won't have to explain to them that he can't give them what they want.

As The Band Of Misfit Toys journey to Theodora's castle, she sends her flying baboons (who have recently all had plastic surgery so as to make themselves look more monkey-like, the surgery sadly resulted in each one of their faces turning sky blue) to collect Dorothy and Toto. Now it's up to The Scarecrow, Tin man, and Lion to save Dorothy from the wicked witch.

Theodora threatens Dorothy to hand over the shoes, even though they clash terrible with her green skin. Theodora shows Dorothy an hourglass, telling her that the amount of time that the it takes for the sand to drain is how long she has left to live (because hourglasses are much more dramatic then just killing her then and there).

Fortunately, Dorothy's friends are able to sneak into the castle, and break her out of the room she's being held hostage. Unfortunately, Theodora finds them before they can escape. Theodora tries to kill The Scarecrow (with out any hourglasses!) by setting him on fire with her broom. However, before her broom touches his straw, Dorothy dumps a bucket of water on the broom and Theodora.

The water burns her skin, resulting in her melting. The only one that we can blame for this is Theodora herself. She knew that she was allergic to water, so why didn't she make sure that her palace a water free zone?

So Dorothy has killed The Wicked Witch Of The West, and eagerly returns to The Emerald City thinking that The Wizard is going to send her home. However, he tells her to come back tomorrow. Dorothy and the gang are apparently strangers to the art of stalling, and complain about how they did what he told them to do and should get their wishes.

Toto, notices something odd with the curtain at the side of the room, he tugs at it and exposes Oz The Great And Powerful as what he truly is: a nerd with a magic set, and he explains this much to Dorothy. He then gets the group to look on the bright side of things, telling them that they didn't need him to give them brains, hearts, or courage, because they already had them all along.

The Scarecrow might be the only one in The Band Of Misfit Toys with a brain, so Oz gives him a diploma to prove it. The Tin Man had a heart all along, if he didn't he surely would have barged in to Theodora's palace, swinging his ax and shouting "You're going down, wicked witch!". The Lion has courage, because he was able to barge into Theodora's castle, broken down the door of the room Dorothy was being held captive, and mentally shouted "You're going down, wicked witch!".

Oz can't send Dorothy home with magic, so he decides to take her there himself on his hot air balloon. But, as their leaving, Toto jumps off, Dorothy runs after him, and the ballon leaves with out her. Oz flies away, hopefully back to Kansas, where he can tell his money friend that they are friends, and brake up the blond chick(who looks a lot like Glinda)'s marriage.

Glinda arrives in time to see Oz fly away, she doesn't chase after him in her bubble, so maybe she's thinking "Yay, I was looking of a way out of that relationship!". She tells Dorothy that she can get home by simply clicking her heels together and saying "there's no place like home". Dorothy's friends ask why Glinda couldn't have told her that in the first place, unfortunately, she doesn't respond with "because I needed her to kill Theodora".

The story comes to an end when Dorothy clicks her heels together and wakes up in her bed back home in Kansas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, even if it's just to tell how wrong or offensive I am.**

**The reason that the cover pic has a card on it is because yesterday I was playing cards with Corliss Kat, and I decided that we should bet oneshots instead of money, meaning that the winner had to owe the looser a oneshot. Unfortunately, I lost much more than I won. **

**If anyone is interested in reading my other oneshots they'll all have cards in the cover pic and say "Card Fic" in the summary. There is one more story for Oz The Great And Powerful.**


End file.
